He promised
by Lenox Ivanoric
Summary: Como prometió amor, recibió destrucción.
1. Chapter 1

Muerto. Se sentía muerto, tan muerto. Y sin embargo, seguía ahí. Respiraba, veía, oía y sentía. Y era extremadamente cuerpo, sus heridas. Todo.

Se enamoró de la muerte. Se enamoró de la idea de estar junto a ella por eternidades. Se enamoró de la paz que le prometía la muerte. Y sin embargo, no la tenía. Y no era por no estarlo; era porque la muerte era dolorosa. ¿Quién le aseguraba que la paz venía después de la turbulencia? ¿Quién le decía que iba a encontrar todos sus deseos frente a sí?.

La muerte le mintió. Y dolía.

Dolía, porque aunque no la haya alcanzado, esta de todas formas dejó huellas.

_Dejó su esencia. La muerte le visitó y dejó su esencia en sí. Como un perfume constante y adherido a la piel._

—Dominik—su madre entró a la habitación, con gesto de preocupación.—Hijo, debes comer.

Este bufó, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—No lo has hecho en días. —agregó ella, con un tono seco.

—Y no tengo pensado hacerlo; no tengo hambre, madre. —le respondió este, con cierta lejanía y cordialidad; como si fuese un desconocido y no su propia madre.

—Dominik... —susurro esta.

—No puedes obligarme a comer. —aclaró este, con autoridad. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada aun baja.

Esta soltó un rugido furibundo, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, para luego acercarse fugazmente a su hijo y darle una cachetada.

Dominik, al sentirlo, abrió los ojos de impacto y pudo volver a caer ante la realidad que le atormentaba: la crueldad.

—¡Todo esto es nuestra culpa!¡Eres un malcriado!—gritó ella, utilizando toda la fuerza de su laringe. Luego, respiró agitadamente y colocó su mano sobre su pecho, buscando calmarse. Seguía con esa expresión furiosa, y observaba con recelo como su hijo se acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza y asombro.—¡¿Como puedes hacernos esto?!¡Eres un desgraciado!

Dominik mantuvo silencio, escuchando sorprendido todo lo que su madre decía. Y las paredes blancas de su habitación y el olor mareante del hospital no ayudaban mucho a su salud tanto mental como psicológica en ese instante.

—¿Es qué quieres humillarnos, no?—le cuestiono su madre, con odio en sus palabras y en sus oscuros ojos, que resaltaban por ese mismo sentimiento.—Primero te declaras como un marica, y luego esto. Te intentas matar. ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!

Dominik, que intentaba contener las lagrimas, finalmente estalló. Y gritó todo lo que pensaba. Todo el infierno que vivía.

—¡Muerte!¡Cada día es una maldita pesadilla de la cual no puedo escapar!—Su madre abrió los ojos, y dejó el ceño fruncido para sorprenderse. Dominik golpeaba el colcho de su cama con sus puños apretados y hacía crujir sus dientes al rozarlos con brutalidad.—¡Siempre he estado solo!¡Tú nunca has sido una madre!¡Nunca he recibido un abrazo ni te he tenido ahí!¡Nunca estuviste cuando te necesite!¡Ni tu ni papá!¡Solo su dinero, nada más!¡Ustedes son un vacío dentro de mí!

—Tú no eres mi hijo!—le respondió ella, eufórica.—¡Alguien tan miserable y desgraciado como tú no es mi hijo!

Y en ese instante ella salió de la habitación, furiosa, atacando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Dominik alcanzó a ver como empujaba de forma brusca a un par de enfermeras.

_Estoy solo. Ahora sí, estoy totalmente solo. Pero...con la muerte dentro de mí. Yo y la muerte, solos en la oscuridad, en la perdición del abismo, batallando contra nuestras pesadillas,_ invencibles.

* * *

—Dominik—escuchó una voz masculina, y observó con sus hinchados y rojos ojos a un doctor con una barba castaña clara, ojos grises y poco cabello de tono rubio. Debía tener alrededor de 50 años.—Soy tu psicólogo, el Dr. Lewis, mucho gusto.

Le tendió la mano y le entregó una amable sonrisa. Dominik dudó si estrecharle.

—No necesito ningún psicólogo, así que no pierda su tiempo. —respondió él, siendo cortante y poco amigable.

—Bien, no me tomes como un psicólogo, tómame como un terapeuta. —el sonrió de nuevo, y quitó su mano, sabiendo que eso era caso perdido. —Un amigo al cual le cuentas tus problemas.

—¿Problemas mentales, no? Ese es el punto al cual quieres llegar. —Dominik estaba siendo hostil, descargaba todos los sentimientos que había retenido y callado con odio y rencor. —Y no es mi amigo. Yo no tengo amigos.

— ¡No, no, no! —exclamo él, con gracia. —Problemas cotidianos. Todo el mundo tiene. Como por ejemplo, yo y mi esposa estamos un tanto peleados—agregó, siendo amigable. Bueno, en sí debía ser amigable para buscar la aceptación de su complicado y cortante paciente. —Creé que me gusta la enfermera. Pero admito que no está nada mal. —soltó una risita pecadora. Y sin embargo, Dominik no tuvo reacción alguna. —¿Cómo es eso de qué no tienes amigos?¿No hablas con nadie en la escuela?

—No sé porque usted sigue creyendo y esperando que le vaya a decir algo. —Dominik aclaró, con mirada gélida. —Se lo reiteraré, y espero que entienda esta vez. No va a lograr nada, no lo necesito. No pierda su tiempo. Así que vamos, vuelva a su oficina y traté con otros pacientes que realmente lo necesiten.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy acá, no? —le dijo él, borrando su sonrisa y estando neutral. —Te intentaste suicidar. Y más encima, el personal del lugar me contaron que tuviste una discusión con tu madre. Dicen que fue bastante fuerte.

—Ella me desestimó. —este murmuró, más para sí que recitándole al doctor. —Soy hijo del vacío. Y estoy totalmente solo. No le pertenezco a nadie, y nadie quiere estar conmigo.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Entonces pensó formular otra pregunta más adecuada para su paciente. —¿Tus padres influyeron en qué intentarás suicidarte?

—Ellos aumentaron la soledad que me alberga. Ellos me juzgaron y me rechazaron cuando sentí que era yo; ser realmente yo mismo. Cuando me conocí, y me arme de valor para contarles. —Dominik se contuvo un momento, y luego siguió. —Soy gay.

—¿Crees que el rechazo te llevo a suicidarte, Dominik? —le cuestiono Lewis, con cuidado. Sabía perfectamente que un paso en falso podía destruir todo el camino que había avanzado.

—Este mundo es cruel, Doc. —declaró Dominik, con una cínica sonrisa. Fingiendo estar bien, cuerdo, cuando veía solo monstruos intentando destruirlo. —No, no tengo amigos. Creía tenerlos, pero solo se trataba de gente cínica que te da la espalda cuando más los necesitas.

—Ya veo…¿ellos sabrán de esto? —le cuestiono, curioso. Dominik negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita. —Mi madre debe estar quemando todo registro de mi intento de suicidio. ¡Ja, soy tan desgraciado ante sus ojos!

_Y ante los míos._

—Pero en algún momento todos se enterarán, y se burlarán de mí a mis espaldas. Me tildarán de loco y emo.

—Yo te considero un chico bastante agradable. —le comentó el doctor, para luego sonreír con frescura. —Un chico bastante libre.

— ¿Libre? —cuestiono el paciente, para luego reír sarcásticamente. —Es lo que menos soy. Los fantasmas del pasado siguen atacándome en mis pesadillas. Ellos siguen ahí, clavando sus uñas contra mi espalda cuando cierro los ojos. Soy todo menos libre.

—…¿y cómo descubriste qué eras…—sabía que eso no sonaba muy bien, y el chico estaba frágil, vulnerable, débil. Podía estallar en cualquier momento. —…qué tenías una opción distinta al resto?

—Hubo un chico…Alexander. —Dominik no pudo evitar recordar cuando se besaron, y luego toda la burla y el dolor que siguió. Que lo destruyeron. —Fue otro cínico más.

— ¿Puedes contarme más? —pidió el doctor, casi hablando bajo, con un poco de inseguridad.

—No quiero hablar sobre ello. —dijo el más joven, luego cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada. Esa mirada con sus aun hermosos ojos azules, aunque hinchados y rojizos de tanto llorar.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy. —dijo el Doctor, sabiendo que no iba a llegar a más por hoy. Pero feliz, de haber alcanzado más información de la que pretendía en un principio. —Nos veremos mañana, Dominik. —el nombrado solo asintió, con desinterés. —Que descanses.

Dicho eso, abandonó la habitación. Dominik soltó un suspiro y se deslizo más abajo en la cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó sentirse aliviado de estar en calma. Y sin embargo, eso significó estar solo. Y le angustió.

Temió otra vez, de que nadie escuchase sus gritos, de que todos olvidarán su insignificante existencia. De nunca poder vivir. De estar solo. El simple hecho resultaba algo tan inefable y a la vez le causaba tantas ganas de gritar todo lo que siente. Era una mierda. El miedo era una absoluta mierda.

Entonces, oyó una voz.

—Señor Dominik—se destapó, y vio a una enfermera, joven y de piel trigueña, que sostenía un ramo de flores en sus manos. —Alguien le ha mandado este ramo.

— ¿Quién? —cuestiono, con sequedad. Aunque le sorprendía recibir eso, sin siquiera una visita.

—Me hizo prometer no decirle. —la enfermera sonreía como una niña jugando al romance, divertida. —Pero era un chico joven, como de su misma edad. Se registró como Alexander.

Eso causó que Dominik casi soltase una exclamación.

—¿Por qué no paso? —siguió cuestionando, curioso.

—Dijo estar apurado. —respondió la enfermera, con cordialidad y amabilidad.

—¿Ya se ha ido? —por alguna razón, Dominik sintió ganas de observarlo. A él y su juguetona sonrisa, sus ojos. Esos fuertes ojos. Mentirosos…tan mentirosos.

—Sí, pude observar como salía del edificio y subía a un auto. Parecía ser de él, puesto que estaba vacío. —la enfermera detallaba, y eso solo alimentaba más la curiosidad de Dominik. Sin embargo, no había nada más que relatar. Fue tan rápido y extraño, solo Alexander dejándole flores.

¿Qué significaba eso?¿Eran reales condolencias?¿O era una burla irónica y cruel?

—Bueno, me retiro Señor. Si necesita algo, usted me avisa.

Dominik, ya solo, observó y olió las flores, sintiéndose extrañamente emergido. Por un instante olvido la angustia e inefabilidad de su soledad, y la mierda que era el mundo y sus habitaciones por la dulce aroma de esas bellas flores. Eran de un tono amarillo, otras rosadas claras, tímpanos.

Hurgando en ellas, encontró una nota, casi oculta por la parte inferior de la raíz.

_Lo siento._ Era lo único que decía, además de la firma de su inolvidable letra.

Y eso le pudo confirmar otra cosa. La gente era cínica y estúpida. Cometían errores y luego se disculpaban, como si estuvieran curando todo el daño que causaron.

Y por eso, las odiaba. Dominik odiaba a la gente. Odiaba a Alexander. Los odiaba por hacerlos sentir. Y los odiaba por destruirlo, y hacerlo destruirse a sí mismo después.


	2. Chapter 2

Definitivamente estar en el hospital no era de lo más divertido. Y como podía serlo, si prácticamente se la pasaba solo, con su angustia aumentando cada día más. Mantenía diálogos cortos y distantes con las enfermeras en los momentos justos y necesarios, y sus padres habían decidido no ir a visitarle más (¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Simple, un día ya no aparecieron.) Y la única persona con la cual hablaba, era el Dr. Lewis. Él era en sí un hombre agradable, pero quizás demasiado detallista en cada cosa que preguntaba.

—Necesito verlo—escuchó una voz conocida, una voz demasiado importante para él. —Sé que está aquí y no en la Morgue. Él está vivo, y necesito verlo.

—Está bien—aceptó una de las enfermeras, soltando un suspiro, el cual Dominik alcanzó a oír tan claro, como si se encontrarán a su lado. —Sígame, señorita. Pero necesito su nombre, para registrarlo en las visitas.

—Sylvia. Coloque Sylvia. —entonces Dominik no pudo evitar sentirse vivo. ¿Vivo? Vivo. Era Sylvia.

Y extrañaba a Sylvia. La extrañaba, aunque ella en cierta forma lo impulsara a cometer…este error. Y no la culpaba, porque sabía que ella estaba tan mal como él. Cuando por segundos estuvo por caer, Sylvia estaba ahí. La quería. Definitivamente la quería.

—Señor Dominik, tiene una visita—la misma enfermera, avisó con neutralidad, para luego retirarse y él observar como entraba una antigua conocida.

La observó con detallismo. Era delgada, de estatura promedio. Vestía un blue jeans claro con algunas roturas. No dedujo si era parte del diseño o estaban realmente rotos. Unas zapatillas gastadas y de color rojo. Una polera de mangas cortas gris y una chaqueta azul marino encima. Llevaba su rosado cabello suelto que sobrepasaba los hombros por unos 5 cm. Tenía la piel blanca, un tanto oliva y presentaba algunas ojeras, probablemente por pasárselas grandes horas del día en el ordenador. Sus grandes ojos verdes eran muy expresivos, y poseía unos labios delicados y delgados, de un rosado claro. No andaba con la máscara que solía usar en sus videos llamadas, pero no mostraba demasiado diferencia. Era bastante bonita. Aunque bueno, Dominik siempre había pensado que Sylvia era una mujer preciosa.

Ella lo miró, con una mirada desafiante. O al menos así lo interpretó él. Parecía poseer una fiereza tan poderosa, que era extraño creer que se cortará y destruyera de una forma tan vulnerable.

—Dominik. —esta pronunció, con calma, haciéndolo sonar como si un cuchillo acariciase su lengua. —Tú eres un egoísta.

—Sylvia…—intentó explicarse este. Pero una duda muy grande nació en él. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikikomori. Ella era una Hikikomori. ¿Cómo carajos ella estaba ahí, dialogando con gente real, en un mundo real?

—Todo se quiebra en algún momento, Dominik. —esta hablaba cortante, con recelo y rencor. —Y tú lo quebraste. Porque eres un egoísta. ¿¡Como has decidido irte!? ¿Cómo me has dejado? ¿O por qué no me has llevado? Íbamos a ser tú y yo. Juntos, tanto en la vida como en la muerte. ¿¡Cómo has sido tan egoísta para dejarme en este infierno, sola!? ¿¡Cómo Dominik, cómo!?

— ¡Sylvia, por favor, no me dejes! —rogó este, con los ojos enceguecidos en lagrimas, tras las palabras de ella. ¿Qué más le quedaba por perder en esta vida? ¿Y en la muerte? —Te necesito, Sylvia. Te necesito. Y sé que he sido alguien…estúpido, un egoísta. He querido irme, dejándote. ¿Cómo he podido? Sylvia…por favor, perdóname, y prométeme que nunca más te irás. Y así yo tampoco me iré.

—Dominik—esta, con rapidez y un tanto de brutalidad, abrazó al chico, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo de dolor. —He, estás muy flaco. Siento tus costillas.

—Siempre he sido así—comentó este otro, suspirando. —Solo que no he tenido hambre.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —esta hizo una mueca, cercana a una sonrisa. —Y yo que me contengo para no comerme a todo mi refrigerador. —Dominik soltó una risita. La primera en mucho tiempo. — ¿Sabes qué? Iré a comprar donas, y unos capuchinos. Hay una tienda cerca, no demoraré mucho.

—Claro—esté le dedico una flameante sonrisa, haciéndole sentir tan vivo, tan salvo, tan feliz. Sylvia salió de la habitación, y este solo limpió sus lágrimas. Tomó un espejo que se encontraba en el mueble más cercano, y se observó. Se veía pálido, con una mirada gélida en esos ojos azules claros, quizás por tanto dolor que había soportado, el cual había ahogado e intentado derrotar, sin triunfo alguno. Y, aunque Dominik realmente no lo notará ni se preocupara de ello, estaba hermoso. Bueno, el era hermoso. No afeminado, simplemente hermoso. Como si se tratase de la porcelana más fina, más deseada. Era simplemente un ángel al cual muchos artistas quisieran dibujar. Muchos fotógrafos quisieran memorarlo en sus fotografías. Y todo tipo de expresión posible de su belleza. Y es que no es solo decir que Dominik es bello. No; porque él no es solo bello. Es inefable, encantadoramente inefable. Una inefabilidad obsesionable.

—Señor Dominik—una enfermera le llamó, asomándose por la puerta. —Ese chico de nuevo le ha venido a dejar flores. Incluso ha ido a mí y me lo ha encargado. Tenga.

— ¿Él de nuevo se ha ido?

—Sí, señor.

—…Gracias.

—No hay de que, señor. Si necesita algo, usted me avisa.

Esta vez fueron rosas.

Eran de un azul muy suave, con toques lilas. Eran bastantes bonitas. De nuevo, encontró en el fondo otro papel con una nota. _Dominik…perdóname. Por favor… -Alexander._

Volvió a colocar la nota donde debía estar. En el fondo, oculta de sus ojos, lejos para no causarle dolor. Pero era imposible oler este dulce aroma y no recordar cuan destruido y sumido estuvo a una mentira. A una cruel ilusión.

Alexander se burló de él. Lo destruyo. Lo hizo destruirse. Lo hizo desear morir. Lo hizo intentar morir. Gracias a él conoció a su querida compañía, la muerte. Esa compañía que lo visita todas las noches y lo asusta de tal manera que pareciese como si no pudiese escapar de su abismo. De ese espiral, del cual en algún momento resultará muerto, y ya no podrá volver. Nunca más.

— ¿Dominik? —observo a Sylvia, con un paquete y un par de capuchinos en las manos. Lo veía curiosa, para luego deslizar su mirada a las flores. —Parece que tienes a alguien que te quiere. ¿Es así, Dominik?

—…Vótalas. —dijo este, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo una gran cantidad de odio. —Esas de allí también. No las quiero.

—…Eh, está bien. —aceptó esta, tomándolas con extrañeza y tirándolas en el basurero más cercano. —¿Y…por qué no las quieres? ¿Temes lastimarte con las rosas?

—Temo lastimarme con el dueño de esas rosas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Sylvia, curiosa. Dominik volteó los ojos. — ¿Quién es?

—Es solo…un ser humano. No veo porque idolatrarlo ni el sentirme especialmente alagado de recibir sus rosas. —por extraño que sonara, se sentía libre. Menos tenso. Quizás cada vez más humano. —Es más, me siento asqueado. Son horribles. Al igual que él. No me sorprende ver el acto de un verdadero marica, "arrepentido". Primero lo jodes y luego le pides perdón, cambiando absolutamente todo. Todo, he dicho. Porque esas son las boberías hipócritas que alguien como él creería.

—Creo que eso deberías contárselo al psicólogo. —recomendó Sylvia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué, te aburren mis relatos? —este le cuestiono, con actitud. Esta soltó una carcajada.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es más, son divertidos. Eres un chico divertido. Pero lo que has dicho es bastante importante. —le respondió, en forma amistosa.

— ¿Qué Alexander sea un marica es importante? —Dominik por fin podía decir lo que pensaba, y se sentía bien. Oh, tan bien. —No consideres esas estupideces importantes, Sylvia. Estas cosas son simples afirmaciones del diario vivir.

— ¿Ese tal Alexander es el dueño de las flores, no? —esta cuestiono, curiosa y un tanto segura de la respuesta. Dominik tembló levemente, y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero y suave tono rosado, logrando hacerlo ver un tanto tierno.

— ¡Y-y esas cosas que importan! —este respondió, apresurado y nervioso. —Sigue siendo un estúpido.

—Parece influirte bastante. —Sylvia comentó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—…

— ¿Dominik? —Sylvia preguntó, extrañada por su silencio.

— Parece destruirme bastante. Sí, lo hace. Él me está aniquilando, y no puedo evitarlo más. —Dominik mantenía la cabeza baja al decir esto, lo cual parecía mostrar vulnerabilidad. —Yo solo quiero dejar de ser débil… y con el cerca, siento que caigo cada vez más hondo.

Y así era, porque de alguna forma destructiva, masoquista y para nada cuerda, el amar era el destruir de Dominik. Tocar fuego, que lo devora cada vez más rápido. Que lo hace observar el abismo, como si se tratará de casa.

—Siempre estoy atrapado en algo que yo mismo inicie. Y ese es el problema. Que nunca lo vi como un problema. Que no pude distinguir mi corazón de la sangre como la vida del peligro. Como la adrenalina del daño, y la muerte de la paz.


End file.
